


The Revelation of the Dark Lord

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Drama, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: After 6 years at Hogwarts, Harry finally learns who really is the Dark Lord and which side is the light. However, after 6 years, Harry also learns his bonded and has a soulmate. Will Harry be able to decide which side his on? And what would happen between Harry and his soulmate? It's an exciting adventure for Harry as he starts year 6 at Hogwarts.





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

title: Harry Potter and the Revelation or The Revelation of the Dark Lord. 

summary: After 6 years at Hogwarts, Harry finally learns who really is the Dark Lord and which side is the light. However, after 5 years, Harry also learns his bonded and has a soulmate. Will Harry be able to decide which side his on? And what would happen between Harry and his soulmate? It's an exciting adventure for Harry as he starts year 6 at Hogwarts.

themes: character death, male/male, rape, hurt/comfort, angst/tragedy, drama, romance, A.U., OC, OOC, sexual situations, violence, first time, action/adventure.

setting: it takes place during sixth year. HBP is still going on during that time, however, minor changes have been taken into affect.

pairings: Harry/Severus, Draco/Neville, Ginny/OC, Luna/Charlie (OC), Molly/Arthur, Lucius/Narcissa, Lily/James.

light: Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Moody, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, Molly, and Arthur, Horace.

dark: Ron, Hermione, Nymphadora, Ministry of Magic, Charlie, Bill, Cho, Lavendar, Dean, Seamus, Jordan, Justin, Crabbe, Goyle, Sinistra, Pansy.

@@@@

Before I put up the story which won't be up for like, a month or so, I want you guys all vote on the title: Harry Potter and the Revelation or The Revelation of the Dark Lord. So please vote until I put up the story. I'm barely writing chapter 07 right now, but it will be done soon since it's a fairly short multific story and I hadn't written a multific chapters for quite awhile. Well, a really long one anyway. So please review and let me know! 

There might be more characters added later on onto the list of the light or dark. however, the characters that are listed now in the light or dark, may be or may not be in the story. So that is the list for now that I have made up and that some might be in the story even if it's a small part.


	2. Author's Notes

  
Author's notes: Author's Notes  


* * *

now that the submission is up and running again, I will be updating this story on Monday and it will be one week behind then the one in fanfiction.net since I've updated there last Monday. I do hope that everyone is waiting and it will be updated with chapter one very soon.


	3. chapter 01

  
Author's notes: The Beginning.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP!

Rating: G

@@@@

"Are you sure about this Tom? Perhaps it isn't a good idea to tell him yet," Severus Snape said to the man beside him as they were speaking to each other alone in an empty room that nobody was within. 

"Dumbledore is making his move, Severus. I do not want to be one step behind like I did that one night! I would have killed him right there and all of this would be over. Your love for Lily would have been blossom if it weren't for my mistake," Tom replied. 

Severus turned sharply at Tom, "If you've forgotten Tom, Lily and James were already married and thus had Harry. I would not get into their way," he hissed.

"You should have told me sooner about that binding spell that Lily put onto you and to young Mr. Potter. What was that spell again?" Tom asked.

"Connection Bonding Spell," Severus replied, "it's a very hard spell to do and it is a spell that the one whose protecting someone else and that other person would become connected to each mind's as soon as he/she turned sixteen. Furthermore, the two would bound to each other and that if he/she kisses someone else or do more, the one protecting will have severe pain," Severus explained.

Tom's eyes widened as he looked at him, "So you and Mr. Potter are...?" 

Severus nodded, "The boy doesn't know and he would never feel the pain from me since I am the older and dominating one in the relationship. As I said before, we may become connected to each other's mind, but it is only the emotion that we are feeling and that's all. Dumbledore doesn't know that he is bound to me forever and me, Lily, James, and Remus are the ones who know," he explained.

"Wait, Lupin knows? And another thing, have you've felt pain from Mr. Potter before? Did he kissed anyone?" Tom asked worriedly.

Severus nodded, "It was during fifth year and I do not want to feel that pain again," he muttered.

"It really was that painful, Severus? I could have given you a potion or something," Tom suggested.

Severus shook his head, "I've got all the potions that I needed within my storage," he replied, "however, yes, Lupin does know about the spell between me and Potter. By the time I flee Hogwarts at the end of sixth year, he will know everything Tom," he said confidently.

"You must tell him the people who're in the light side of this war. I'm sure that Dumbledore have told him million of times that I am against him which I am not," Tom said angrily.

"I will keep an close eye on him Tom," Severus promised.

Tom nodded, "I trust you do that Severus. Until then, we must go fourth to our plans and I'm sure that the people in the Ministry of Magic would love to see me again," he said sarcastically.

@@@@

"Mate, I don't believe this! Are you telling me that guy, Horace Slughorn is going to teach at Hogwarts this year?" Ron Weasley asked as he looked at Harry with his eyes and smile that said a different meaning about his so-called-friend.

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure that he'll be teaching DADA this year. We need a new teacher after all," he said.

"Have your scar been hurting lately, Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat beside Ron ahd her face showed worried even though it was only for an act for Harry to believe it.

Harry shook his head, "It hadn't hurt since the fight in fifth year," he explained.

"You reckon you-know-who is planning something up his sleeve? If his quiet this long, I'm sure it will be time," Ron said.

Harry turned to his right and he saw Draco Malfoy passing by the doorway and he heard the compartment door behind them open and close. "I'm sure that it's soon that Volemort will act upon his side," he muttered as his so-called-friends looked at one another.

@@@@

"Oh look! We are almost at Hogwarts! I recgonize this part of the train ride!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked out the window.

"We better get our robes on," Ron said as he and Hermione got up and began reaching for their trunks. However, Harry stayed in his seat as he was looking at his right and saw Blaise Zabini walking by their door. "Harry, is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I'll just go to the bathroom," Harry replied quickly as he grabbed his Invinsibility Cloak underneath the chair.

"Why are you brining your cloak for?" Hermione asked confused.

"No reason! I'll be back as soon as you know it," Harry said as he put it on himself and he quickly darted out the door to catch up to Blaise who had just entered the compartment behind them.

Unknown to Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching behind him as the two looked at each other with raised eyebrow but didn't say anything as they returned to the compartment and resume on putting their robes on.

@@@@

Inside Malfoy's compartment, Harry was standing right beside Crabbe with his cloak on. "Have Tom decided what to do with Harry?" The girl name Pansy Parkinson asked as she laid her head on Draco's lap and Draco was stroking her hair soothingly.

Harry frowned as he had no idea who they were talking about. "Uncle Severus is going to tell Harry before he flees Hogwarts," Draco replied worriedly.

Flees? Harry thought as he was still bewildered on what the group were talking about.

"I'm worried about Dumbledore," The boy, Blaise Zabini said as he sat next to Draco. "What if he already manipulated him and is already on their side? Harry wouldn't know then that the side his on is actually the dark side," he said.

Harry gasped out loud forgetting that he shouldn't be making any noises at all. "What was that?" Pansy asked as she lifted her head up and she and the others looked around the compartment for where the noise may have come from.

However, Draco knew already where that noise had come from. "It's probably was just your imagination," he said shrugging as Pansy looked around once more and she returned to put her head back onto Draco's lap.

"Hey guys, I see Hogwarts coming up. We should put on our robes," Crabbe piped up as he was looking out the window.

Pansy humphed as she sat up again and got up from her chair. "I'll see you guys later," she said and with that, she left the compartment leaving the boys alone.

@@@@

The train stopped and Harry heard people coming out from their compartments with their luggages behind them. 

"Hey Draco, aren't you coming?" Goyle asked as the three boys turned to look at him.

"Go on ahead. I have to see something if Pansy didn't forget anything valuable here," Draco replied.

"Don't say that I warn you so, Draco," Blaise warned him and the three left leaving Draco and Harry alone in the compartment together.

"I know that your there Potter. Your under your cloak and I know that gasp is from you," Draco said and before Harry knew it, Draco said a spell that released his cloak from him and revealed himself.

Harry was about to get his wand out from his pocket as he forgetten that his wand was inside his trunk. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat as Draco locked the compartment door with a spell and he put his wand away.

"Before we heard you gasp, Harry. What we were saying were true," Draco began.

"What? You mean about Dumbledore and Snape fleeing?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, "There are secrets that Dumbledore hadn't told you. Those secrets are manipulative and shouldn't be trusted at all," he said.

"I still don't get what you are talking about," Harry said shaking his head, "Whose Tom by the way?" He added.

Draco grinned for the first time Harry had met him. "Tom is actually Voldemort," he said.

"What! I don't believe any of the word your saying," Harry said glaring.

"Look, I shouldn't be telling you this at all. I had no idea that you were in the compartment in the first place and Uncle Severus is going to kill me if he finds out," Draco replied.

"Why would Snape be angry?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "He'll tell you by the end of sixth year. However, think of this: The friends that you may know, may be traitors in this war," he said and with that, he looked at Harry one last time before leaving.

@@@@

TBC...

me: how do you guys like the first chapter so far? Granted, not all of the characters from the prologue is in the story. 

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: Review and update!


	4. chapter 02

  
Author's notes: Hermione got what she deserved by Dumbledore.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord  
Warning: Hermione/OC/OC, Harry/Severus (Do Not Read If This Offends You)  
Rating: M+  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

@@@@

"What? He told you that?" Ron's voice asked as he, Hermione and Harry were inside the boys' dormitory one day and it had been two days since they had arrived and Harry had finally told Ron and Hermione about the way Draco was acting that day in the compartment.

"You don't think it's true, is it? That Dumbledore is in the dark side and that Voldemort is actually light?" Harry asked.

"That's insane! Harry, why would you believe Malfoy all of a sudden? His in Slytherin, you know," Hermione pointed out.

Harry shook his head, "All I know is that, Malfoy didn't jinxed me when we were both alone in the compartment. It's just that, this sixth year is starting to be weird," he admitted.

"We better get going," Ron began, "we don't want to be late for DADA," he said as it was Snape who was teaching that class this year.

@@@@

"Now that all of you have written your essays and have turned it in today," Severus began as everyone in the class groaned. Yesterday, he had assigned homework on the first day and thus it would be due in two days which was today. He grinned evilly as he walked in the middle of the aisle staring at each student but ignoring Harry momentarily, "We will be using the Inferius jinx and thus using a shield spell," Severus said.

Everyone began talking at once until Severus silenced them by taking off points in each house including his own. "However, we will be doing this by nonverbal. Meaning that nobody here should be talking out loud but instead, within their minds. So I want all of you to pair up and begin casting the spell," he said.

"Do you want to pair up Ron?" Harry asked as he looked over at his friend. He looked at his friend but saw that he was already paired up with Hermione. He looked around the room before he caught someone standing by himself. "No..." he muttered as he shook his head.

"Potter!" Severus snapped as Harry turned quickly to look at the teacher, "tell me why you're the only one along with Mr. Malfoy not paired up? Give me a perfectly good reason before your house loose points!" He said.

"But sir..."

"Don't argue with me, Potter! Go to Mr. Malfoy before I give you a detention with me tonight!" Severus snapped angrily.

"Sir, I can't pair up with Malfoy!" Harry began again.

"That's it Mr. Potter! Thirty points from your house and a detention with me right after dinner! Is that clear?" Severus asked as he made his coldest glares to Harry that even some of the Slytherins shivered from it.

"Yes sir," Harry muttered and with that, he walked over to Malfoy who was grinning at him madly.

"Howdy partner," he said smirking.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped and Malfoy chuckled as the two began using nonverbal spells to one another.

@@@@

"Man, I thought I'll never see the day that Snape becomes DADA and that I would pretty say that his good at it," Ron said as Hermione turned to look at him surprised.

"Why'd you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, c'mon Hermione! The last good teacher that we had for DADA was Lupin! And that was during our 3rd year!" Ron exclaimed.

"Snape may be good, but his still an utter arse of being one. I better get going," Harry muttered and with that, he said good-bye to his friends and walked off to a different direction heading towards the DADA room as the trio had gotten out off dinner.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom and she warded it so that no one could hear. 

"What was that for Hermione? You really could pull an arm's off y'know!" Ron exclaimed.

"Have you've forgotten what side that we are supposed to be on? What was that about complimenting on Snape? You know that Snape isn't one of us! His a traitor! His a spy for Voldemort!" She exclaimed.

"Perhaps your wrong Hermione. What if we're in the wrong side of this war? Maybe it's the other way around. Perhaps joining Voldemort is the best way to do so," Ron said as he looked at her.

"No! I will not change sides! Voldemort killed my parents and I will do whatever it takes to revenge on them!" Hermione snapped and with that, she unwarded the room and left Ron staring at the back of her.

@@@@

Hermione went to Dumbledore's office and she knew she had to tell him before things get out off hand. She went inside and she gulped as she saw two Ministry of Magic people who one of them was a woman and the other one was male. "Professor, am I disturbing you?" She asked as she anxiously sat down on the chair in front of the headmaster of the school.

"You're always welcome here, my dear. However, somethings troubling you and I would like to know," he said.

Hermione nodded, "Sir, I think that Ron is changing his mind. He told me and Harry that Snape was a good teacher. He said that he thinks that we should change our minds and go join Voldemort," she explained.

"I see," Albus muttered, "perhaps we should teach young Mr. Weasley a lesson here now, don't we?" He asked as he looked at the Ministry of Magic people who both nodded. "Miss Granger," Albus said sternly as Hermione looked up with fear in her eyes, "I'm sure that you know what's coming now and now I tell you to strip. I want you to be like a dog in heat while these two pound into you while I watch. Is that understood?" He asked as he licked his lips.

"Yes my lord," Hermione said bowing as she stripped off her clothes and the other two began to strip as well.

Within seconds, Hermione was on the floor down in all fours as she was being violated by each end. She was moaning so loudly that even though the wards were up, her moanings could have been heard if the wards were down.

Albus watched in amusement as he to was getting aroused by the sight. He knew that he would not get caught since all of the paintings have been spelled out off view and that the paintings could not hear or see what was going on in the office. The paintings thinking that no one was in the office including the Sorting Hat was spelled out. No one could beat him. 

Whoever was on his side had given an Unbreakable Vow and that even if they wanted to switch sides or even tell a slightest thing about the truth, he/she will die instantly. And people have died in the past by either doing one of the things. With that thought, Albus went over to the trio in the middle of the room and thus he began to violate Hermione as well and he was enjoying every minute of it.


	5. chapter 03

  
Author's notes: harry prepares for the battle with severus.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord

Rating: T

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus)

Disclaimer: I do not Owe HP!

@@@@

"I'm sorry sir, but you told me that I have a detention with you?" Harry asked as he stood right in front of Snape's desk who was, at the moment, grading papers and he had not heard the boy come in.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad you could make it on time," Severus said as it was eight-thirty and dinner always ended that time while it starts at six. "Potter, before we begin, I ask you not to reveal anything that we do in here to be revealed to the headmaster. Is that understood?" He asked.

"Sir, it's true then? Is it true that Dumbledore is the Dark Lord and not Voldemort?" Harry asked with fear.

"Where'd you heard that from?" Severus snapped.

Harry shifted nervously in where he was standing, "I overheard Malfoy talking about it with some of the Slytherins," he explained.

"I have to have a talk with that boy," Severus muttered as he turned to look at Harry, "if anyone asks Potter, tell them that you're practicing your nonverbal spells with me, is that clear?"

"Sir, what's going on? I don't need nonverbal spells!" Harry exclaimed.

"I have orders to teach you Occlumency and Legilimency," Severus said patiently.

"Orders? By Dumbledore?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course not!" Severus snapped as he saw Harry shrink down a little by the harsh voice, "I can not tell you now cause it is too early in the year. However, to defeat the Dark Lord, you must learn Occlumency and Legilimency," Severus paused as he looked at Harry, "somewhere in the middle of the year, I would tell you what's going on. Is that understood?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Let's get this started," he said confidently.

@@@@

(One month later)

"Potter, how many times do I have to tell you? Force me out! Don't let me come near you!" Severus snapped.

"I'm damned trying!" Harry shot back but Severus was yet again inside Harry's mind.

"Obviously Cho have been crying an awful lot because of Cedric's death. You can't really blame yourself Harry," Hermione said slowly.

"I don't think that I'm into girls anymore Hermione," Harry said slowly.

No! Harry thought fearfully as he tried to push Snape away from the memory.

"Let me out Potter! You can do this! You have to let me out!" Severus exclaimed.

"Why's that Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry didn't saw the glint in her eyes.

Harry was staring down on the ground as he told her. "I've been feeling this way since third year but I was hoping that..."

"GET OUT!" Harry screamed even though it was already too late and Severus have seen what he didn't want him to see.

Severus staggered backwards against his desk and he felt a force going through his mind.

"Severus, you have to listen to me! You have to protect Harry no matter what the stakes are! Will you agree on an Connection Bonding Spell?" Lily asked as she held Harry within her arms as James and Remus were standing by her side as the three looked at Severus.

"Lily, that's a dangerous spell to use. You do know what happens, right?" Severus asked.

"I know, I know! I won't let Dumbledore come after my baby! My baby would never join the dark side! Never!" Lily said shaking her head.

"Lily, have you've thought about this? You do realize that if I do this, your baby would be married to someone twice his age? And that someone could be old enough to be his father?" Severus asked as he looked at James.

"Lily's right, Severus," James said and Severus was surprised that James didn't called him by his "nickname." "We can't trust anyone else besides you. I mean, we can't locate where Sirius is and Remus here is a werewolf. If Dumbledore finds out if Harry had been bounded to either Remus and Sirius..."

Severus snorted, "The mutts don't have a chance against Dumbledore," he said nodding in agreement. "Very well, I'll take the Connection Bonding Spell. I'm doing this for you Lily and no one else," he said with a glare at James and Remus.

"Severus, I won't be too surprised if Dumbledore is going to come after us and murder us making it look like Tom have done it. You must swear an oath along with the Connection Binding Spell that you will protect and love Harry all your life! Please Severus! Be the husband and be married to my son!" Lily pleaded.

"Lily, if Severus doesn't want to do it then he doesn't have to do it! We can't force him to do anything," Remus replied.

"I already agreed to this, wolf. Lupin and Potter will be the Bearer to this Connection Bonding Spell so you two have to take out your wands," Severus began as he looked at Lily, "Lily, hold onto your son so that I could grasp his arm softly and gently as I could and thus we could feel the magic going through our bodies. Since Lily and Potter are the parents of Harry, you two we'll be able to recieve a mark on Harry's 17th birthday and that mark we'll be the mark of the Snape family. Harry and I will have it also as soon as he becomes an adult. Is that understood?" He asked.

"Is there anything that I should know about on Harry's 17th birthday?" Remus asked.

Severus felt like slapping his forehead for forgetting something so important. "Yes," he said nodding, "since Potter is the parent of Harry, you will be recieving the Bearer mark on that day also. Potter wouldn't have the Bearer mark since his going to have the mark of the Snape family. If Harry's magic is deflating at any point, we could transfer magic to him by just holding his hand. We will feel him if he is through our minds, is that understood?" Severus asked.

"What about you, Severus? You didn't tell us anything what you might go through," James piped up.

And with that scene, Severus pushed Harry out off his mind before he could witness the painful moments he had gone through. Harry staggered backward the same way as Severus did and he looked up as his eyes were wide and his mouth was open a little.

"The Connection Bonding Spell?" Harry asked, "I don't believe it! I don't believe one word of it that you and I are bonded!" Harry exclaimed as he made a disgusted face at the thought of being with his teacher.

"Ha-Potter," Severus corrected himself quickly, "your mother bonded us with each other and you have no choice but not to have any sexual preferences with anyone," he said.

"W-What do you mean?" Harry asked as he began fidgeting nervously.

"Insolant boy! You can't kiss anyone else anymore! Cause if you do, I would be able to feel it and that pain is not something I want to feel again!" Severus snapped.

"What?" Harry gaped at his professor, "what about me? Why couldn't I feel anything when you kiss someone?" He asked.

Severus gave him a glare as Harry gulped. "Oh and Harry?" He asked as Harry looked at him, "Obliviate," and with that, Harry had forgotten everything that had been done during that day and including the memory that he had witnessed in Severus mind. Even though Harry's memory was erased that day, he would remember it sooner or later.

@@@@

TBC...

me: I hope this is the right chapter.

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: Review and update.


	6. chapter 04

  
Author's notes: Severus tells the prophecy and Ron gets punished.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord

Rating: M+

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

@@@@

"What! Severus! You do realize that his going to find out sooner or later, right?" Tom asked as Severus was yet again in another meeting.

"I have no other choice but to do so, Tom. I wanted him to see the memory but it is still too early in the year and he does not trust me," Severus said.

“Severus, I don’t get you. You wanted him to see it but then you realize the mistake and you obliviate him! Wouldn’t Harry be suspicious about the missing memory?” Tom asked.

“The only way to get the memory back is by doing the reverse. He does not know how to do it,” Severus said.

“What if someone else does it? What would you do then Severus?” Tom asked.

“Tell him the truth, I suppose. However, I do hope that never would happen,” Severus said. 

"Severus, you can be so careless at times! You could have thought of the consequences before taking your actions! You have to work on that, y'know," Tom said.

"Besides Tom, I found out some useful information during our lesson," Severus said smirking.

"Oh? Do tell me," Tom said as he was intrigued.

Severus sniggered as he told Tom everything.

@@@@

"Harry! Is something wrong?" Hermione asked surprised as she turned to the sound of a door banging and saw Harry coming into the common room with an angry look on his face and there were a few students around in the common room but none of them were paying any attention to the two.

"It's Snape!" Harry snapped as he flopped down onto the couch with Hermione who was sitting on it already, "he threw me out even though I don't remember how I got there in the first place! He claims that I sort of hit my head on the floor from our lesson and that my memory was a little bit foggy," he explained.

"Oh? Where's Snape now?" Hermione asked intrigued.

Harry humphed, "After that little incident, I was about to go out when I heard a hissing pain coming from him. I think his at a meeting right now," he said worriedly.

"Well, I'm sure that he'll be back in a day or two," Hermione said as she was about to run off to see the headmaster to give him the information.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Oh, um... his doing something with the headmaster right now," Hermione said as Harry looked at her as if he didn't believed her.

@@@@

"Headmaster, please, stop! I'm begging you!" Ron begged as he was being pounded into by two males.

"You've been very naughty, Mr. Weasley! You can not defy me and you can't leave the true Dark Lord's side! You are bound to me! Every one of you are bound to me! You can whine and moan whenever you want, but no one would listen! You're my slave, pet, and servent! Is that understood? Even if you switch sides or tell anyone, you will die instantly thanks to the Unbreakable Vow that everyone made to me! You're mine forever, Ronald Weasley!" Albus said laughing histerically.

Ron screamed harshly and he was coming close to a climax about now. "Please headmaster! I know what I did wrong! Let them stop!" Ron exclaimed as he groaned out loud after being pounded into by the two males.

The headmaster laughed. "I think not Ronald Weasley! I think you're enjoying this!" He said as he licked his lips as he watched Ron's face turned into a pleasureable one. He knew he was about to cum, and with that, he knelt down and engolfed Ron's entire cock and swallowed the semen greedily as he came.

As soon as Ron was done, the two males took out their cocks abruptly and Ron felt down onto the floor tiredless as his eyes were droping down from the tiring of pleasureness while Albus stood before him as he licked his lips. "That was good my love," he said as he looked at the two men, "you may wait for me in my chambers," he said and with that, the two males nodded and dressed quickly and left hurriedly to the headmaster's chambers.

"Have you've learned your lesson, Ronald Weasley?" Albus asked as he knelt down and put his face up look him in the eye.

Ron nodded, "Yes headmaster," he managed to get out.

"Oh and before I go, you must do one last thing for me," Albus said grinning madly.

"W-What?" Ron asked frightened as he looked up at him.

"Give me a blowjob," Albus said and with that, he sat on his desk with his legs wide apart as he waited for Ron.

Ron gulped and nodded as he slowly got up from his position and he began doing it to him. He had no other choice but to obey him. He only wished that the spell that Albus put around the office wasn't in effect and so that the paintings and the Sorting Hat could see what the two were doing.

@@@@

"Are you crazy Tom? The Ministry of Magic has people guarding that stupid prophecy!" Lucius snapped as he, Severus, Tom, Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, Remus, and a couple of trusted Death Eaters were at Riddle Manor as they spoke about an invasion at the Ministry. 

"We have to get it before that stupid grumpy old man would do anything to get it! The last time we went to go and get it, Harry had grabbed the false memory and we all thought that it was the real one! If Dumbledore gets a hold onto it before we do, we are doomed! We have no choice but to act quickly Lucius!" Tom exclaimed.

"Forgive me m'lord, but what is the true prophecy?" Narcissa asked.

"Severus, would you mind telling young Mr. Malfoy the prophecy since Narcissa knows about it?" Tom asked as Draco gave an embarrassed blush.

The one who will vanquish the Dark Lord, we'll have it's soul bound to someone.   
Either must die at the head of the other for neither can live while the other survives.  
The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have poewr the Dark Lord knows not.  
The one he is bound to we'll help him survive.  
The one who will vanquish the Dark Lord will be born at the end of the seventh month.  
The one who will vanquish the Dark Lord, we'll have it's magic increase when heart, soul and bond we'll come into contact.  
The one's parents who defies the Dark Lord thrice is the Chosen One to defeat the Dark Lord.

"That propehcy is talking about Harry then, right?" Draco asked.

Severus nodded, "It is also talking about me," he added.

"What?" Draco asked shocked as he looked at his godfather, "what are you talking about uncle?" He asked.

"I think it is time to tell everyone here about your involvement with this, Severus," Tom said and Severus nodded in agreement.


	7. chapter 05

  
Author's notes: The fight in the Department of Mysteries.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP!

@@@@

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked looking around the Great Hall as he sat next to Ginny for breakfast the next day.

A whole load of students were missing from each houses and Professor Snape was also missing still from yesterday's events. Harry looked at each house and he saw that: Cho, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, a whole lot of Slytherins excluding Draco were missing. 

Ginny shrugged, "Perhaps they went home early for the holidays," she lied as she knew that the holidays were still far away and that they were at the Ministry of Magic right about now.

"Your telling me something that I don't know about Gin!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny was about to say something bck until Minerva's voice was heard coming from the teacher's table as she stood up. "I understand that there is a lot of students missing and that Albus isn't here along with Severus," Minerva began as every student were listening in. "However, I have invited two people in case something goes wrong and I welcome you Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks!" She exclaimed.

Harry whistled for his friend as he had no idea that the two were going to be there that day. Yesterday during the meeting, Tom had informed that a lot of students might be missing the next day if Dumbledore finds out about the invasion since a lot of people in the Ministry of Magic were on his side and that Tom may believe he have a spy working for him besides Severus. Without growing suspicious, Remus and Nymphadora were sent to Hogwarts to protect the children and staff members in case something goes wrong in the Ministry and thus they had informed Minerva beforehand by telling the partial lie and truth.

"They will be here for a couple of days or until Albus or Severus comes back from their meeting," Minerva said as she had frown upon this and did not believe one word from what they were saying. "However, we will continue our daily activities and not pay attention to anyone that's missing. Professor Lupin we'll be taking over DADA for the time being and Nymphadora we'll be an extra guard to the castle. For now, I tell you to watch your backs and don't do anything rash," Minerva said and with that, the food appeared on the table and everyone began eating.

@@@@

"You think that you-know-who is up to something? Harry, did you have any visions yet?" A fifth-year-boy name Charlie Braxton asked as he walked beside Harry and Ginny who were apparently going to their morning classes.

Harry shook his head, "Charlie, Voldemort (Charlie shivered) had been quiet lately and I have not seen or heard anything yet," he said.

Charlie looked at him, "Well, I'm sure that you will. Bye Harry!" And with that, he left the two alone until another voice piped up behind them.

"I can't believe that not everyone knows the truth about Tom," Draco said and Harry turned around so fast as he saw Draco and Neville beside each other.

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry snarled.

"Harry, pipe down. Draco is in our side," Ginny said as Draco gave her a smile.

"WHAT!" Harry shrieked that almost everyone who was in the corridor who was walking by them turned to look.

The three glared at him as Harry shrunk down a bit hiding his embarrassment. "I'm sure that Professor Snape have told you about the truth of Dumbledore, right?" Neville asked as Harry shook his head as he doesn't remembered what happened at the detention he had.

Harry shook his head but then groaned at the upcoming dizziness.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly as she helped him up.

"Yea, I think..." Harry groaned out loud as a vision came through.

@@@@

(Vision)

"Give me the prophecy Tom!" Albus snapped as he was standing in front of Tom with Hermione and Ron right by his side as Tom stood in front of him with Severus and Lucius beside him.

"I can not do that Albus," Tom said slowly.

"You can always join my side, Tom. You can be powerful and make the Wizarding World purebloods! You and I could rule the world!" Albus said triumphantly.

"Your greedy and selfishness is not something that I want, old man. You want to use Harry as a tool against me! You were the one who murdered Lily and James! You were the one who murdered Miss Granger's own parents and blackmailed young Mr. Weasley here by joining him into your side! You did every one of those things and I can not allow you to have this prophecy!" Tom exclaimed.

"I have no choice but..." Albus said slowly as he took out his wand along side Hermione but Ron didn't moved an inch.

"Ron! What the hell are you waiting for? Take out your wand!" Hermione snapped.

"No! I don't want to be on his side anymore! I do not want to kill!" Ron argued.

Before anyone knew what was happening, an "Avada Kedvra" spell was cast and just like Sirius from before, Ron's body went through the Veil with the dead awaiting for him.

(End Vision)

@@@@

"Noooo!" Harry screamed as his eyes opened and he saw Remus, Tonks, Pomfrey, and Minerva hovering over him.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" Remus asked urgently as Harry sat up straight and he looked around to see where he was.

"What happened?" He asked as he was panting hard from the vision that he just got.

"Ginny came running to get me and we both ran to get Tonks and she quickly went to get Minerva who was already in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey," Remus replied as he looked at Harry, "what did you see, Harry?" He asked.

"Where's Malfoy, Neville and Ginny first?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"They're all awaiting for you outside of this spell that we did so that no one could see or hear us," Remus said as he got up from his place and Harry looked and he saw the three looking straight at him even though they were confused to exactly where he was now. "Mr. Malfoy knows this spell and he had encouraged the two that we didn't Disapparate you to the infirmary without them knowing," Remus added with a smile as he sat back down to his place.

"So now Malfoy is in our side? I thought he was at Voldemort's side!" Harry snapped.

"Severus have never told you?" Nymphadora asked with a fake surprised as she had learned from Dumbledore that Severus may be onto something.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Harry barked out loud.

"What is it that the two of you aren't telling us?" Minerva asked as she didn't know what was going on and the same thing was happening with Madame Pomfrey who was nodding in agreement.

"We'll tell you later in a meeting," Remus promised as he looked back at Harry, "Harry, you didn't tell us. What did you see in that vision?" He asked.

Harry gulped as he began, "I saw Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron facing of Voldemort, Severus, and Mr. Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic," he began. 

"Why would Albus be at the Ministry of Magic?" Minerva asked as she had no idea what was going on.

"Let Harry continue Minerva and we'll answer your questions later," Remus said as he looked at Pomfrey who also nodded.

"I think that Voldemort was holding the prophecy in his hands and Dumbledore wanted it from him," Harry said and Minerva was about to say something but she shut her mouth quickly as she remembered what Remus have told her. "I think Voldemort and Dumbledore were arguing about the prophecy," he said as he took a deep breath before continuing, "after that, they drew their wands out but Ron didn't. Ron didn't want to fight along side Dumbledore anymore and he wanted to join Voldemort. However, before he could continue on, Dumbledore killed him and that's when I started screaming," Harry explained.

"What? That's nonesense Potter! That was probably you-know-who trying to tempt your mind again like it did with Sirius!" Minerva exploded.

"I would not lie about this!" Harry snapped.

"Minerva, please come to my office once classes are over," Remus said as he looked at Tonks and Pomfrey, "Pomfrey should come also and Tonks should stay out in case something like this happen," he added as he saw Nymphadora frown, the spell disappeared and the four adults got out off Harry's way so that Ginny could hug him tightly and Draco and Neville stood back with smiles on their faces.


	8. chapter 06

  
Author's notes: the aftermath of the battle.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!

@@@@

"So it is true then? That Dumbledore is actually the Dark Lord and not Voldemort?" Harry asked as Remus had excused them from classes so that three could finally tell Harry the truth and that the trio were in Remus private chambers talking to one another.

Ginny nodded slowly, "Although I do not see why you don't know about this. Snape should have told you," she said.

Harry frowned as he thought of something, "You know, ever since the last time we had private lessons together, something has been missing from my mind. I don't know what, but I think it's got to do with Snape," he said.

Draco couldn't believe in what he was hearing as he stared at Harry, "He may have Obliviated you," he suggested unhappily.

"What? Why would he?" Harry asked shocked as he remembered the spell too well from second year.

"Well, I do believe that I know the countercurse for it. Father taught me how to do it," Draco said proudly.

"Draco, is it really a good idea for him to know? Perhaps Snape have a reason for doing so," Neville pointed out.

Draco glared at him, "I know my godfather well, Neville. He would do so something that's idiotic that it disgusts me at times," he said.

Harry eyed the two of them as Draco and Neville were staring at each other, "Is there something going on between the two of you that I don't know about?" He asked.

Neville fidgeted nervously as he looked at Draco who shrugged and nodded, "Uh Harry, during over the summer, Draco and I have started seeing each other," Neville began as he took a deep breath and continued on. "However, no one knows about us and we kept it a secret during the start of the school term. Only Snape, my grandmother, and Draco's parents knows," he finished.

Before Harry was about to congratulate them, Ginny interrupted him before he could. "Harry, have you gotten the memory from Professor Slughorn yet?" She asked worriedly.

Harry swore, "That haven't been on my mind lately. Professor Snape has been on my mind along this new revelation of the war," he explained.

"You know, I think Dumbledore wants the memory cause Tom had spoken to him and had founded a way to destroy Dumbledore once and for all," Draco suggested.

"I'll go and try to get the memory again from him after we do this," Harry said.

"Don't you have that Felix Felicis that you won from Professor Slughorn? Perhaps you should use it," Ginny suggested.

Harry nodded as he took out the bottle from his bag and showed it to everyone, "This lucky potion could give us the memory that we all need to win the war," he said.

"Harry, do you really want your memory restored?" Draco asked as Harry nodded at him and he put back the bottle into his bag, "one last thing before we do. Now that you know that Voldemort is in our side, just don't destroy anything else that connects to his soul to let him stay alive, ok?" He asked.

Harry nodded slowly even though he had no clue what he was talking about. "Let's do this," he said as he braced himself.

@@@@

(At a safe house)

"I can't believe this! How could this happen to us? That bastard half-blood! He broke the prophecy and now we could never find out what was in it!" Albus said angrily as he and the remaining survivors were in a safe house where no one could find them.

"M-Master," Hermione began as she knew that during the anger of Albus was to never address him by name but by title. Albus turned to her sharply as Hermione shrunk back down a bit from her chair frightened by the look, "we still got one last chance," she continued, "Harry didn't got the memory from Slughorn yet. We could still find out how to defeat Tom," she explained.

"Yes," Albus murmured as he nodded, "however, if we don't get to it first, Potter we'll know the secret by defeating me and I will not stand a chance to that!" He said as he looked back at Hermione. "Granger, your job is to keep an eye on Mr. Potter and make sure he gets the memory of defeating that half-blood bastard, Tom and not me!" He exclaimed as Hermione nodded eagerly.

@@@@

(Malfoy Manor)

"Barely made it back alive," Lucius muttered as he was being treated by Severus with healing spells as Severus have been treated by Bellatrix who had left the room to look for her sister, Narcissa. 

"The good thing out off all this is that, the prophecy got smashed and Dumbledore couldn't get to it anymore," Severus replied.

"Perhaps," Lucius mumbled as he looked at Severus who had just finished healing a cut that was on his arm, "we've lost a few people in our side, Severus. If Dumbledore gets a wing on that boy..."

Severus sighed, "Perhaps I should tell him the truth," he said slowly.

Lucius smiled at him, "Well, it is almost Christmas again. Why not tell him during the Christmas holidays?" He asked.

"For once Lucius, you have a good idea. I've been invited to Horace's party this Christmas and I'm sure that Potter would be there as well," Severus agreed.

"Well, that's why you could always count on me since you love me," Lucius said smirking as he got punched in the arm by Severus.

@@@@

"No such luck," Harry muttered as he found Draco, Ginny, and Neville at the Great Hall that night eating dinner together and that the Slytherin house wouldn't mind since they were on the light side but some of the Gryffindor house didn't liked it when Ginny, Neville and even Harry sat at the Slytherin table since not all knew that Dumbledore was the true Dark Lord and only every Slytherin knew.

"Slughorn is really that hard to get, is he?" Draco asked as he and Neville were holding hands under the table and knew that everyone wouldn't be able to see it since they were sitting in front of the wall as the two faced everyone.

"Yes," Harry groaned out loud as he put his head into his arms, "every time I try asking him, his always pushing it off. I didn't even used the Felix Felicis potion since I wanted to try one last time. Now that he pushed me away and won't see me again, I may have to used it," he said unhappily.

"Harry, aren't you invited to Slughorn's party this upcoming Christmas holidays?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, "I still hadn't gotten a date for it yet," he muttered.

Before Ginny could ask Neville, Neville had answered: "I'm one of the waiters in Slughorn's party," he said.

"What?" Harry, Ginny, and Draco asked shocked as the three stared at him.

"Err, let's just say that Slughorn had changed his mind about me along with three other people," Neville said nervously.

"If he wasn't a teacher, I would have hexed him into the next millennium!" Draco scoffed.

"Um, Neville, I hope you don't mind, but Draco, do you mind going together with me?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked surprised at first as he looked over at Neville who shrugged and he looked back at Ginny, "Sure. I'm sure it would get interesting knowing that I'll be there," he said smirking as he knew that many people hated him.

"Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly as Ginny looked at him, "have you heard news about Professor Snape and the others?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head, "Nope," she said slowly, "I just hope that Ron is alright. I mean, sure he is at the Dark Lord's side, but we could somewhat convince him to join our side when this is all over, right?" She asked with a smile as she looked at Harry.

Harry looked so nervous as if he were about to faint, "uh, s-sure G-Ginny, I'm s-sure h-he'll be al-alright!" He stammered.

Ginny frowned at him but ignored it as she turned back towards Neville and began speaking to him. Harry sighed in relieved but he was being stared at as he looked and saw that Draco had raised his eyebrow at him and knew that the blonde knew that he was lying.

@@@@

me: Well, I hope y'all enjoy the second update! I told you guys that I would update twice before Halloween!

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Harry: Review and update!


	9. chapter 07

  
Author's notes: Harry asks about the Dark Lord.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP!

@@@@

Two days since the vision that Harry had, Harry had come into the Great Hall by himself and he looked around and was relieved to see that everyone was back from two days ago. However he looked over at the Gryffindor table and he saw that Ginny wasn't sitting on it. He knew immediately that Ginny might had went home early by recieving the news of Ron's death and is currently at the burrow right now. 

"Harry," a voice said behind him as Harry jumped about a mile in the air.

He turned around and saw Remus along with Severus standing behind him. "Yes professors?" He asked nervously.

"Harry, do you want to go to the burrow and see the Weasley's?" Remus asked softly.

"I..." Harry stopped as he thought about it, "I think they need some time alone, Remus. I'm sure that they'll be fine without me," he said. Remus nodded as he and Severus began walking away but Harry stopped them again, "Professor, wait! I need to ask you some questions actually," he called out to them as the two professors raised their eyebrow at Harry. Harry laughed nervously, "may I speak with Professor Snape in private? It won't take long," he said.

"Very well," Remus said smirking as he gotten a look from Severus, "it will be my last day today and so Severus should take another break before returning to class tomorrow. He has all the time that he needs," he said and with that, he left quickly before Severus could say anything.

"Potter, I don't have all day. Follow me and let's get this over with," Severus snapped and the two left without noticing a pair of eyes watching them.

@@@@

The two entered a classroom that was empty and Severus quickly locked, and warded it before turning to look at Harry. "Now Potter, what is it?" He asked.

"First of all, I know everything, Professor Snape," Harry began as he saw Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "however, I would like to ask some questions concerning about Voldemort during my past years with him," he explained.

Severus sighed as he knew that someone had done the countercourse spell on the memory lost and he had a vague idea who done it. "What is it that you want to ask, Potter?" He asked.

"Well, let's say, what about the first time that Voldemort killed my parents? If his in the light side, how come he killed them?" Harry asked angrily.

"You insolant boy! Have you thought of it? It was Dumbledore under the influence of a polyjuice potion! I may have told him the prophecy, but I had no idea that he was going to kill your parents! I tried everything to protect them, but Dumbledore was always one step ahead. Lily and James knew that it was Dumbledore since they had already joined Voldemort and Voldemort had tried protecting them but couldn't. That's why so many people believes that it was Tom who destroyed your parents," Severus explained.

"Well, why don't you explain it to me during my first through fifth years then? I'm sure those years weren't coincidence!" Harry snapped.

Severus knew that it would be quite a while to explain on what Tom did to Harry in the past few years. So he began explaining everything before anyone could miss them in the Great Hall. He would tell the stories, but he didn't want Harry to know that he was bonded to him thanks to his mother. He finished telling the stories to Harry as he saw that Harry's eyes were wide with suprisement.

"I...I don't believe this," Harry stammered.

"Believe it Harry, we are living in a mixed up world," Severus said as it was the second time during their conversation that Harry's eyes were wide as he had clearly heard Severus said his first name.

"One last thing before we go," Harry said as Severus patience was growing thin, "Malfoy did the counterspell for Obliviate," he said, "so I want to know everything why you deny being bonded to me? Better yet, why are you even though I know for sure that you don't like blokes!" He said angrily.

"Potter, you don't know me too well. I'm sure if you ask Lupin, he'll tell you the truth," he said as he saw Harry's eyes widened again for the third time, "however, the bonding of me and you shall be another conversation for another time. For now, we have to get back to the Great Hall before anyone suspects us," Severus said and with that, he unwarded and unlocked the room as he turned and stopped by the door as he looked at Harry. "Harry, one last thing before we depart," he said slowly as Harry looked at him, "do not trust Granger. She has secrets that you don't know of," Severus warned and with that, he left leaving Harry alone in the room.

@@@@

The classes went by a blur a it was like every other day. The two houses: Slytherin and Gryffindor are always jinxing one another and the Gryffindor didn't liked it when Harry began to spend time with Malfoy. The Slytherins didn't mind since they were all in the light side of the war but they knew that some of the Gryffindor's were in the dark side of the war and some of them didn't even know which one was the real dark lord yet.

During that day, especially in DADA class in which Severus was the assistance of Lupin for that day, Severus had made Gryffindor loose so many points that Minerva wanted to hex him so badly even though she knew the truth now. Gryffindor may have lost so many points, but Minerva had repaid him also by loosing Slytherin so many points as well, and since the Quidditch match was coming up, she felt confident that Gryffindor would win the house cup again.

By the end of the classes, Harry had finished his last class as he was going to see Remus at the DADA room before his departure but was stopped by Hermione. "Harry, wait up!" She called and Harry had stopped as he knew that Hermione wanted to come after him.

However, before Hermione had come to him, Harry had turned and drank the Felix Felicis potion since he needed the luck today and he didn't want Hermione to hang around him at all, plus, he needed that memory from Slughorn soon. "Is something the matter Hermione?" Harry asked as she probably doesn't know that Harry knew that she was at Dumbledore's side and that she wanted to follow where he was going.

"Do you want to study together for Transfiguration? I'm sure we all need the practice," Hermione said with a fake smile.

Harry shook his head slightly and he saw the disappointment in Hermione's eyes, "I have to go and see Neville for Herbology," he lied as he was still taking the class and Hermione had dropped out off it during third year since she didn't needed it.

Hermione frowned but then nodded, "Just remember you have Quidditch practice today," she said and with that, she left without glancing back at Harry.

"We'll keep an eye out for her," a voice from behind Harry said.

Harry immediately knew that voice. "Thanks Malfoy," he said as he turned and saw Malfoy nodding with Blaise and Pansy, "I have to go and see Remus before he leaves today," he said and with that, he said his good-bye and left for the DADA room.

@@@@

Once the DADA room was into view, he could hear voices coming from inside and Harry looked around and saw that he was alone in the corridor and he probably thought that most of the students were either at the library or at the common room before dinner.

"Think about it Severus! I'm sure that Remus here could help you during your classes! Why not let him stay a bit longer?" Slughorn's voice asked through the opening of the door. Harry almost squealed in delight as he had no idea that Slughorn would be in the DADA room.

"Lupin have other orders to do with Tom, Horace. He can't lingered here forever," Severus said as he didn't want Lupin in the first place. 

Remus agreed with Severus, "I have to watch out for Nymphadora," he said as the two looked at him surprised, "Tom believes that we may have two spies in the circle and one of them is a spy from the Order of the Phoenix," he said.

"Whose the other spy?" Horace asked curiosity.

"Tom thinks its one of the students," Remus said as he looked at Severus, "one of the older Slytherins," he added.

"What! Impossible!" Severus snapped back.

And with that, Harry decided to come inside making all three heads to turned to look at him.

"Harry m'boy! What can I do for you?" Remus asked with a smile.

Without another glance at Harry, Severus turned and left the classroom, slamming the door behind him making the portraits on the wall startled by the noise. "Um sir, I want to ask both of you something," he said as he looked at Remus and Horace.

The two looked at one another and nodded, "Very well Harry. What is it that you want to ask us?" Remus asked and with that, the three sat down at the desks and they began a striking conversation.

@@@@

TBC!

me: I hope that this is the right chapter.

Harry: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	10. chapter 08

  
Author's notes: Harry seeks out information about Severus.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You. No flames!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP!

@@@@

"Err, Professor Snape told me that he was interested in blokes," Harry began nervously as he swallowed hard, "I thought he had feelings for my mum?" He asked.

Remus shook his head, "You found out that your mother did the spell on you and bonded to him, right?" He asked as he saw Harry nodding. "Well, this was during our days here at Hogwarts and Severus had a little crush on your father, James," he began.

Remus saw the utter shock coming from Harry. "What? But I thought dad always fancied on mum?" He asked.

Remus sighed, "The marauders were complicated when they were young, Harry," he said. "I started dating Sirius when we were in fifth year together," he said as he recieved another utter shock from Harry and that Remus realized that Sirius had never told him that he was gay and that he dated him. "During that time, Severus was always hanging around Lily since Severus knew that James was after her," he explained.

"Oh, I get it," Harry said nodding, "my dad thought Severus wanted Lily and that caused a rift against them, right?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly," Remus said fidgeting.

"Your mother and Severus were always together," Horace piped up as the two looked at him, "every where you turn, you see them walking together side-by-side. Everyone thought that they were dating," he explained.

Remus nodded, "One day, your dad almost gotten into a duel with Severus in broad daylight. However, Severus told James loud and clearly that he wanted him. Severus wasn't in love with Lily but with him," he said pausing before continuing, "James was homophobic. He never supported my relationship with Sirius at all. That was why James had lured Severus into the Shrieking Shack so that I could attack him during my transfiguration. If it wasn't for Sirius, Severus would have been killed," he said.

"Wait, my dad lured him in there? I thought it was Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus shook his head, "At the end, Severus knew that he could never get James and he was pretty happy for Lily when she decided to marry him. As for Severus, he decided to date continuously," he said as he saw Harry's confused face, "he dated numerous blokes until your mother, Lily, decided to bond you with him," he explained.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman, Harry," Horace said sadly, "she was always the genius one during Potions," he said.

"Um, Professor Slughorn," Harry began as he ignored Remus for the moment, "you fully know that my mother was a very brave person," he said as he saw Horace nodding. "You could be brave too," Harry continued as he didn't saw Remus's puzzled face, "you could be brave by giving me that memory of killing Dumbledore. Don't you want to make my mother proud, professor?" He asked.

"I...I can't!" Horace exclaimed.

"Please professor," Harry tried again, "the fate of the Wizarding World lies within your grasp. You don't want to disappoint my mother and failing her by not protecting me, do you?" He asked.

"Harry, I do not want you to think less of me. What I did in the past, was something regretful. I do not want to see your disappointment on me," Horace said.

"I won't be sir. I'll be the most proud that you finally gave it to me," Harry said and with that, he saw Slughorn put his wand against his hair and he took out a small vial from his pocket. He began to take out a small silver memory and he slowly put it inside the vial.

"I suggest you see Professor Snape immediately so that you won't loose it," Horace suggested.

"Yes sir!" Harry exclaimed beaming.

@@@@

After that session with Slughorn and Lupin, he had no idea where Professor Snape had gone to. He began walking away from the DADA door and he almost ran straight into Draco Malfoy who was going to the same direction to where Harry had come from.

"Harry, I didn't saw you there mate! Where you heading to?" Draco asked.

It was almost weird hearing someone call 'mate' after six long years of rivalry between the two. "Oh, um, I was wondering where Professor Snape would be," Harry replied.

"It's funny that you ask that question," Draco said with a frown, "I saw him at the greenhouse as he wanted to speak to Professor Sprout about something. I know that he isn't the Potion teacher here anymore, but I'm guessing he still brews potions for the infirmary every time and then since Madame Pomfrey trusts him more then and Professor Slughorn. He may still be there or else if he isn't, you should check down at the dungeons if his already started brewing," Draco explained. 

"Thanks Draco," Harry said nodding as he began to walk away but turned back to look at him, "what were you doing at the greenhouse and coming here for, Draco?" He asked as he had never imagined that Draco would be lingering at the greenhouse.

"Oh, um, I was looking for Neville to see if he was at the greenhouse," Draco explained as he smiled, "you know, he wants to be a teacher here like Professor Sprout, y'know. I'm so proud of him," Draco said happily and with that, he left without even answering Harry's second question.

@@@@

He knew that the Felix Felicis Potion was really working that day since first, he had gotten the memory from Slughorn and he found out more about Snape's orientation, and then he was walking half way to the greenhouse when he bumped into Snape who was walking straight to him. "Professor, I need to speak to you immediately!" Harry exclaimed and he saw that there were several students lingering about the corridor as he probably knew that it was close to dinner time.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe that I don't have time to chat with you. You see, it is close to dinner time and I must go and speak to Minerva," Severus said.

"But sir, I've gotten the memory from Professor Slughorn. He said to ask you to see the memory with me," Harry pleaded.

Severus looked around the corridor and even though there were a few students, he didn't trust any one of them. "Mr. Potter, tomorrow is your Quidditch game against Slytherin, is it not?" He asked as he saw him nodding, "after the game, you'll be serving detention with me and we could have dinner together. Oh yes Mr. Potter, you won't be going to the Great Hall for dinnner tomorrow. You have more important things to do in your time," Severus said grinning and with that, he left Harry alone in the corridor who had a puzzled look on his face.

@@@@

TBC...

me: Well, how was it? Good eh?

Harry: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	11. chapter 09

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus looks at the memory that Harry gotten.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You! No flames!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

@@@@

Harry was in the sky on his broomstick as he look frantically around for the Snitch. Draco was right beside him also on his broom as he looked opposite to where Harry was searching for the Snitch.

"Hey Harry, did you know that my father came to Hogwarts today just to see me kick your arse?" Draco asked smirking.

"Remus also extended his time to see me kick your arse as well," Harry said sniggering as he saw Draco glared back.

However, what caught Harry's attention was the Snitch just hovering above Draco's head. Before Draco could even react, Harry flew after it and Draco suited after him knowing that Harry had found the Snitch. However, before anyone could react, the Quaffle began going towards Harry and Harry had to zoom out off the way so that he wouldn't get hit by the Quaffle. Harry knew it was the same reaction he had during second year and somebody is trying to jinx or either hurt him. 

However, he was surprised when Madame Pooch whistled her whistle and yelled: "Slytherin wins!"

Harry was still zigzagging through the sky as he knew that Dumbledore would not save him. He wasn't even present during the game and he had no idea why. Harry had to do something and with that, he lowered his broom close to the ground and he slowly stood up. He jumped off his broom and he rolled onto the ground with his back against the ground. He heard gasping coming from the crowd and he saw the Quaffle coming down to his level. Before he knew it, the Quaffle was closing into him but then he blinked in surprised as he saw the Quaffle exploded right in front of his face. Harry looked up and he saw Ginny, Neville, Remus, and Severus going to him.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked slowly but Harry knew from looking at the man's eyes that he was worried.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry reassured him as he looked at the group, "do you know who jinxed the Quaffle?" He asked.

"Perhaps it's Dobby again," Ginny suggested.

Harry shook his head, "I haven't seen Dobby since fifth year. Besides, he would never do it and have decided to protect me," he replied.

"We should get you to the infirmary," Remus suggested.

"No," Harry shook his head stubbornly, "I have detention with Professor Snape," he said as he looked at the man.

"What? How could he give you detention during Quidditch?" Remus asked.

"Err..."

"Do you have the vial with you?" Severus asked as out off the corner of his eye, he saw Remus exchanged looks with Ginny and Neville and immediately Remus knew what was going on. 

"It's in the locker room," Harry replied.

Severus nodded, "Very well. Go and get dressed and we'll meet in front of the Great Hall in thirty minutes," he said.

Harry shifted as everyone was now walking towards the locker room. "Well, you could just wait outside for me, professor. I don't need to change. My clothes are all in the dormitory," he said.

"What? You don't use the locker room?" Neville asked.

"I only put stuff in there if I need to use it," he explained.

Severus sighed, "Five minutes and I'm leaving without you," he said and Harry nodded as he went inside.

@@@@

(Memory)

"Professor, I was wondering, how is it possible to kill someone that is immortal?" Tom's voice asked as he was looking at Horace.

"Tom, is this a hyperthetical question?" Horace asked as he looked at him as he went towards to his desk to sit down.

Tom was quiet for a moment before answering: "Yes, I believe it is," he said.

Horace looked at him for a moment before continuing, "The only way to defeat an immortal for the spell caster is to have love," he said as he saw Tom frowned. "The spell caster must be bonded and must consuminate their bond," Horace explained.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Tom asked who was still puzzled.

Horace's face was bright red as he continued, "They have to have sex before defeating an immortal, Tom," he said as he also saw that Tom's face was bright red. "Tom, you aren't thinking anything of doing drastically, are you? The only immortal person that we know is Dumbledore," he said unhappily.

"I know," Tom said slowly.

"Oh and one last thing Tom," Horace said as Tom looked at him, "the spell caster and he/she soulmate must kill the immortal person by attacking together. It won't work if one person is doing it," he said.

"Thank you sir," Tom said with a smile.

"Oh and Tom?" Horace asked again as Tom looked up again, "rumors have it that you've been leaving school a lot lately these days. Did you do anything about the Horcruxes that I was telling you about?" Horace asked.

"Of course not sir," Tom said shaking his head, "family problems, you know that," he lied.

Horace didn't believe him but Tom had left before Horace could say another word.

(End Memory)

@@@@

Harry staggered backward as he got out off the memory and Severus stood calmly on where he stood. "No! I mean, we have to have sex just before we defeat Dumbledore? How is that possible?" He asked as he was inside Severus office and that the room was warded.

"Do you mean to tell me, Potter, that you never have sex before?" Severus asked and he felt a wave of embarrassment through his mind. "Thought so," he muttered as Harry looked at him, "we could feel our emotions go through our minds," Severus explained. "I could feel your emotions and you could feel mine," Severus added.

"It's really true then?" Harry half-whispered as he looked at Severus, "that you and me are married to one another?" He asked petrified.

"Look Potter," Severus began, "I won't force you to do anything until you are ready. However, we must do it as soon as possible so that we could defeat Dumbledore," he said.

"But sir, aren't you fleeing by the end of the year?" Harry asked.

"That is not one-hundred percent sure that I am. The battle may take place at Hogwarts," Severus replied.

"Why don't we have sex now? I'm sure that you want to get it over with," Harry said as he was still a bit surprised by being bonded by the last Snape.

"Eager, are we?" Severus asked with a smirk as Harry stammered, "however, it doesn't work that way. You have to wait until you're really ready and that you have fallen deeply in love with me," he said as he saw Harry's eyebrow raised up at him. "I have fallen deeply in love with you ever since I first saw you in first year," he began, "I did not know it yet until fourth year," he said as he had seen Harry's dancing through the Triwizard Tournament and he was jealous of the fact that he was dancing with a Gryffindor girl and he could not danced with his beloved.

"Sir, that could take an awful long time," Harry replied and even though he was bonded with Severus, he had no intention of loving him the way he does to him.

"I'm sure you'll be fallen for me by my handsomeness," Severus said and with that, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him closer, he leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips and he bit them to make Harry gasped and to open his mouth. It was Harry's first kiss by a male and by his bondmate that he had no idea on how to react. However, Harry had reacted by kissing Severus back until the two needed to breath. "See what I mean," Severus said as he gave a rare smile to Harry.

"That was just a fluke, sir," Harry lied.

"Go and look for Lucius, Harry," Severus said as Harry nodded and he began walking away from him, "oh and Harry?" He called out as Harry turned to look back at him, "do call me by my first name when we are together. After all, we are married, aren't we?" Severus asked and Harry nodded slowly before leaving.

@@@@

TBC...

me: I updated since there's this special fight this Saturdy with Manny (how do you spell his name) and hopefully all of you are watching.

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: Review and update.


	12. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Christmas is already at Hogwarts.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Draco/Neville) Do Not Read If this Offends You! No flames!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP!

@@@@

Weeks past and it turned into months as Harry found himself stroding around the corridor one day and he saw that Christmas decorations were already up in every corner that he went too. The last few weeks had been hell for Harry. Hermione had been following him, Occlumency and Legilimency lessons were hard even though Harry now finally knew the truth, Dumbledore had called him in for a few meetings and had tried to penetrated his mind but with the lessons, Harry fought him back, Ginny had barely spoken to him since she got back from the Burrow but had forgave him in time for the Christmas holidays and Harry still hadn't gotten a date for Slughorn's party.

Harry was going up the hill from Hogsmeade as he needed to get a few inks and a new quill since his old one was getting a bit rusty. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, Harry wanted to go alone and so, Draco, Ginny, and Neville all respected his wishes as well as for Hermione who had to see the headmaster for something. Harry had wondered into the Three Broomsticks to get a Butterbeer for awhile and had seen Severus and Minerva speaking to one another in an corner.

Harry had come in and Severus was facing the entrance doorway and saw him immediately. Harry had went over to their booth and the three spoken to one another in low voices about Dumbledore and in a regular tone about Slughorn's party. Harry had just found out that Lucius Malfoy had been invited as well and that Narcissa Malfoy was going to the party with him. Harry wouldn't be too surprised if a fight brewed out in Slughorn's party because the Malfoy's were there.

After that, he bought the stuff that he needed and a few candies at Honeydukes before going up the hill in which where he is now. He stopped at the middle of the hill and he saw Luna Lovegood staring out onto the Shrieking Shack. "Hey Luna, what are you doing here alone?" Harry asked as she saw the blonde haired girl turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"I would also ask you the same thing Harry," Luna said.

"Oh um, I just wanted to forget everything that was happening now, y'know? I didn't want anyone else with me and I just wanted to be by myself alone in a near perfect world," Harry explained.

Luna nodded, "That's also the same reason that I have as well," she replied.

The two stood beside one another staring at the Shrieking Shack before Harry remembered about Slughorn's party. "Luna, are you doing anything in the Christmas holidays?" He asked.

Luna shook her head, "Daddy said that I could stay here at Hogwarts since he'll be working during those days," she explained.

"Well, how would you like to be my date for Slughorn's party? It's next weekend and I'm sure everyone would be delighted to see you," Harry said. He wasn't sure if Severus was going to ask him to the party since the two were married, but he may thought that there were other students at the party who may be spies and that he couldn't trust.

Luna's smile couldn't possibly get wider, "I'd love to Harry!" She said hugging him.

@@@@

(Christmas party)

Harry entered the room with Luna as the two had linked arms together so that everyone would know that the two were together as a date. He saw many people that he did and did not know. "Neville, over here!" Harry called out and indeed, Neville was telling the truth that he was one of the waiters and was dressed up as an waiter holding the tray carefully onto his hand.

"So you two came together to the party, eh?" Neville asked as Harry nodded, "Ginny's not here yet and I am a little bit worried about that..." he muttered.

"I'm sure that they'll be here," Harry reassured him, "who else is here?" He asked as he saw that Luna began talking to Professor Trelawney.

Before Neville could say something, the door swung opened and an loud uproar began through the room as they saw Ginny Weasley who had linked arms with Draco Malfoy. 

"A Slytherin can't be in here!"

"His a traitor!"

"Weasley is a traitor also!"

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice boomed out as everyone gasped and saw Severus Snape coming out from the crowd and standing in front of Ginny and Draco, "if Miss Weasley wants to bring Mr. Malfoy to the party, then she can. As long as Mr. Malfoy does not harm anyone, is that understood? If I hear anyone bad-mouthing my Slytherins, I will take off one hundred his/her house points and would be given a detention after the holidays with Filch! No excuses," Severus said with a snarl. That made everyone he/her winced or grimaced at the thought and everyone returned back to the party.

"Severus, my old friend! You know, you could really..." Horace's voice went away as he moved farther out into the crowd.

"Harry!" Harry's vision was a blur but he knew it was Ginny's voice since she had hugged him tightly.

"Err, it's good to see you Gin," Harry said with a smile.

"I can't believe that," Draco said shaking his head, "just wait until mum and dad..." he didn't get to finished as the door once opened again and in came Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who had just stunned the people in the crowd as they had stopped talking and were staring at them. However, none of the people in the room spoke as everyone knew that Severus was still inside and that they didn't want to get a detention and have to attend it with Filch. The people in the room began talking at once before Snape could deduct points.

"Mum! Dad!" Draco exclaimed happily as he flung himself around the neck of his mother to hugged her tightly. Unnoticed by the crowd, Lucius exchanged looks with Neville and the two nodded in return as they hadn't seen each other since summer break.

"Cissy!" A voice called out as Narcissa looked and saw Horace coming out from the crowd with Severus right beside him.

Narcissa let go off her son as she went over to Horace and hugged him. "It's been too long my old friend, too long," she said smiling.

There happy reunion was cut short as Filch have busted into the party with a shrieking Hermione at his hand. "I caught this one trying to sneak into the room without permission!" Filch exclaimed.

"Let me go you filthy squib!" Hermione snapped as everyone gasped in the room as they had never heard Hermione spoken that way before.

"What should I do with her?" Filch asked as he looked at Professor Snape and Slughorn.

"Do you have her wand?" Severus asked as Filch nodded and he gave Hermione's wand to him. "Take her to Dumbledore," Severus spat, "I'm sure he'll know what to do with her," he ordered.

Filch nodded and the two began walking away from everyone as everyone could hear her shrieking as the door closed. "NO! Dumbledore would kill me if he found out! I'll do anything for you! Anything!" Hermione's voice wailed out.

"What did she mean by that?" Neville asked frightened.

"Who knows? Just ignore the incident and enjoy the party, love!" Draco said happily as Neville grinned.

@@@@

(Dumbledore's office)

"Nobody should have gotten caught by a squib, you filthy girl! You should be a know-it-all! How the hell could you get caught if you know everything?" Albus asked angrily.

"I-I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again, I promise you!" Hermione pleaded.

"Your getting off easy this moment, you filthy bitch! I don't have time to call the people from the Ministry of Magic to punish you! I'll do it myself! Crucio!" Albus snapped as everyone who was inside the office of Dumbledore winced at the screams of Hermione Granger as they watched by the sidelines.

@@@@

Harry screamed and he opened his eyes to see that he was in a different room now. He looked around and he saw that he was lying on a couch inside an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Your inside Slughorn's chambers which used to be mine," a voice replied making Harry startled from where he sat on the couch. 

Harry turned back and he saw Severus coming out from the bathroom door as he was holding a wet washcloth. "Do you remember anything what happened in the party?" He asked as he saw his beloved shook his head, "after Filch took Granger away, you began speaking to Draco and Neville. However, within moments, you sort of collapsed onto the floor and began writhering around as well as screaming. It took me, Lucius, and Horace to hold you down as I silenced you and I levitated you out off the room and into Horace's private chambers. It seemed that you were having the Cruciatus curse upon you," Severus said as he was sitting in front of Harry and had given the washcloth to him as he looked at him worriedly.

Harry nodded slowly, "Dumbledore was using the Crucio curse on Hermione," he said as he looked at Severus, "how is it possible that I could see visions now with Dumbledore? Usually the visions that I see is with Voldemort, but now..." he said.

Severus didn't answer right away as he was thinking about it. "Perhaps now that our bond have strengthen a bit more, you are able to see visions of Dumbledore's anger side of himself," he said thoughtful as he heard Harry groaned, "what is it?" He asked anxiously.

"The visions are going to get worser, aren't they?" Harry asked unhappily.

"Indeed they're," Severus muttered, "however, I think it is time to resume your training of DADA. Do you mind resembeling Dumbledore's Army again but this time, change the name and with different students?" He asked.

Harry nodded eagerly, "Sure, right after the Christmas holidays," he said as Severus nodded.

@@@@

tbc...

me: Well, anyone watched the movie, 2012? It was good eh? I luv it!

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	13. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others prepare for war.   


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP!

@@@@

It was the start of Janurary, and as planned, Harry decided to resemble the D.A. renaming it as V.A. standing for Voldemort's Army. Harry only recruited those who really know that Dumbledore was the Dark Lord and that Voldemort was helping out the light. Almost everyone in the Slytherin house wanted to join, but Harry had insisted that it was only for five-through-seventh years.

Since the younger ones couldn't be in the meetings, Severus have planned another start of a Dueling Club and Dumbledore had thought it would be a good idea and that it would give a taste of both sides. Severus also had made extra plans for his classes in the DADA to those he know who is on Voldemort's side. For example, for Harry and Draco's class, he decided to still be teaching them the nonverbal spells but by using harder spells this time unlike last time which were easier spells. 

For the classes who had students in the dark side, Severus had made them do verbal spells like the ones that the V.A. were doing and so, they aren't in advanced as the classes as Harry and Draco's. Severus had made the lesson plans according to plan so that Dumbledore wouldn't know what's going on. For example, he wrote down the verbal spells for Harry and Draco's class even though they aren't doing it. 

The younger ones were into the Dueling Club more since the younger students have at least a few students who were in the dark side and thus weren't doing either nonverbal or the V.A. However, Severus was still worried that the student who was supposed to be a spy that Tom was concerned with hasn't been confirmed. Severus had an gut feeling that it was one of the seventh years but he knew that it wasn't one of his Slytherins.

It wasn't the DADA classes that were also helping the students out, but Minerva, who had heard from Severus on what he was doing, was also the same thing to her students during Transfiguration as well as Madame Pomfrey who had permission from Dumbledore to take students from seventh years under her wing so that he/she could learn healing spells that none of the teachers knows of. 

Hogwarts was finally preparing for the final battle even though half of the students in the school don't even know which is the real dark or light side. As for Hermione Granger, nobody had heard from her since Slughorn's party. Harry hadn't had a vision since the day Dumbledore used the Crucio curse and that worried him. He had no idea where Hermione was and he knew that Hermione would come back before the end of sixth year. 

@@@@

(Dumbledore's Office)

"So that is why Severus, Minerva and Pomfrey have all spoken to me. They want to bring me down by just have Dueling Clubs or healing spells?" Dumbledore asked smirking as he and one of the female students were in the office speaking to one another.

"Sir, is there anything that I could do?" The female student asked.

"You did well, my love. You won't get punished. However, don't interfere what they are doing. I will handle them myself," Dumbledore said confidently.

"Sir, I thought you said it yourself that it was a good idea for the dark side to see what the light is preparing to do," the female said in bewilderment.

"It is," Dumbledore said slowly, "however, I have not been confirmed that Harry Potter had resembled his little organization or that Severus and the others are also helping the students secretly. They can do whatever they want, little one. I can not be defeated. I am sure that Harry Potter had gotten the memory from Horace's and that is a problem that I have to endure myself. For now, don't do anything," he said.

"Um, sir, people are starting to talk about Hermione Granger," the female said nervously, "where is she anyway?" She asked.

Dumbledore grinned, "She's being tortured at the Ministry of Magic," he said as he saw the female gulped. "The Ministry of Magic is on my side and nobody could ask for help there anymore," he said. "If people are starting to talk about Hermione Granger, I will bring her back as soon as possible so they won't get suspicious. Thirty points to Slytherin, my love," he said and the female grinned as she left without glancing back.

@@@@

One day, Harry had found himself inside Severus own private chambers with Draco, Neville, and Ginny sitting around him as they were sitting in front of the fireplace and were awaiting for Severus arrival. 

"I...I can't believe this," Neville said shaking his head as Ginny had told the news from her father.

"Is it possible for the Ministry of Magic to torture a student?" Harry asked as his stomach made a tight knot.

"It is if the Ministry of Magic is on Dumbledore's side," Draco said angrily. "I wonder how your father learned about this and my own father didn't even know," he said as he looked over at Ginny.

Ginny blushed in embarrassment, "My father overheard some of the people down at the Ministry of Magic about torturing Hermione Granger. He told your father to confirm it and your father knows someone by the torture and my father was confirmed," she replied.

"No, I don't believe this," Draco said unhappily, "why wouldn't my own father tell me?" He asked.

"He wanted to keep it a secret so that you won't do anything stupid," a voice came out as the four looked and saw Severus entering the room.

"Severus! What did Dumbledore want with you?" Harry asked angrily.

Severus sighed as he took out firewhiskey from the cabinet, "We are being watched," he began as he saw four pair of eyes looking at him confused. "Dumbledore is bringing three Ministry of Magic people to watch over me, Minerva and Pomfrey. Guess whose one of them," he said angrily as he took a sip of the firewhiskey.

Harry immediately knew who it was. "Umbridge," he announced as Severus nodded and the other three gasped.

"Umbridge will be monitoring my move. So I can't go to the V.A. anymore and I can't do those extra lessons," Severus said angrily.

"Will they be monitoring us?" Harry asked blushing red as Severus looked at him, "I mean, do they know that we are bonded?" He asked.

"Evey marriage contract goes to the Ministry of Magic, Harry," Severus said, "they're even expecting us to bed together," he said as Harry froze to death. "We have to do it anyways Harry, as soon as possible. With the Ministry of Magic behind my back, we can't keep ignoring this, Harry. I'm sorry," he said.

Everyone in the room waited for Harry to say something and he did, minutes later. "Let's do it tonight," he said confidently and all hell had freozen over.

@@@@

"You really reckon that he meant that?" Neville asked as he, Draco, and Ginny had left the chambers and were going back to their common room. 

@@@@

TBC...

me: Hopefully this is the right chapter. 

Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Harry: Review and update.


	14. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Dumbledore's wrath.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do nto owe HP!  
@@@@

"For the love of gawd! That woman has been behind my back since breakfast! What does she think she may accomplish? She knows she can't do anything since she's not a teacher here!" Harry said annoyingly as he walked with Draco, Nevile, Ginny, and in contrast, with Luna who had joined up with them in the corridor.

"I heard that Umbridge have lost points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff today for the stupidest things," Luna replied as the others beside Draco were surprised to hear Luna swore while she speaks.

"How much points?" Harry asked.

"Over a hundred points before lunch time," Luna said, "did you heard all of the cursing and yelling at Umbridge with our Head of Houses? I'm worried that our Head of Houses are going ot get fired after today," she said.

"Our house lost fifty points also," Neville pointed out as he looked at Draco, "did your house lost any points?" He asked.

Draco shook his head, "However, I heard that it was Snape who let you loose those points. I'm not too surprised that Umbridge is letting Snape take over Gryffindor to loose so that much points," he said. "I guess we'll be winning the house cup this year," he said smugly.

"I doubt that the house cup will be given this year," Ginny said as Draco quieted down and realization suddenly hit him and knew that Ginny was right.

"Thanks for bringing my hopes down," Draco said as Ginny ignored him.

"Besides loosing so many points, now that Umbridge is behind my back, I can't do the V.A. anymore. She'll find the Room of Requirements like last year and give us all detentions," Harry said angrily unnoticed that Umbridge had walked faster and was now right behind his back.

"Mr. Potter, are you doing anything illegally in the Room of Requirements again this year?" Dolores asked as she held her clipboard against her chest.

Harry froze as well as the others as they turned to look at her. "Of course not ma'am. We were just talking about last year," he lied.

Dolores raised her eyebrow at him before turning to look at Draco. "And you, Mr. Malfoy. I am surprised that Slytherins are now hanging with Gryffindors. I thought you hate the Gryffindors? Besides, I think you're the only one whose hanging around with Gryffindors now Mr. Malfoy," Dolores said smirking as she wrote something down.

Before Draco could say anything, a loud voice was heard as the other person had been watching from a hidden place and overhearing the conversation. "Mr. Malfoy, I thought I gave you all an assignment that's due this upcoming Friday? Shouldn't you be in the library researching?" Severus voice asked and now that he couldn't do any nonverbal spells with Harry and Draco's class later that evening, he had to assign written homework instead to help them for there battle.

"Sir, what assignment?" Draco asked surprised.

"Malfoy, detention with me tonight after dinner!" Severus snapped and Draco was about to protest as well as the others but with the look that Severus was given, they didn't say anything as they heard some scribbles coming from Umbridge. "You three better get going as well before I'll really loose my temper and give you three a detention with Filch and loose more house points!" Severus exclaimed, "and Mr. Potter, you have a detention with me also tonight after dinner with Mr. Malfoy. Something about a prank that you did with one of my Slytherins?" He lied.

"But Professor, I didn't do anything to your Slytherins!" Harry protested.

Severus snorted, "Of course you didn't Potter. I'll see you boys later on in class and after dinner," he said and with that, he left the group as well as Umbridge who began following Snape.

"Do we really have detention?" Draco asked surprised as he stared after his godfather's retreating back.

"Knowing Severus, I think we do," Harry said sighing.

@@@@

During dinner that day, they had a huge shock for the Gryffindors. Harry, Ginny, and Neville were the last ones to arrive at the Great Hall late (since they were all doing homework and didn't noticed the time) and they had found a Hermione Granger sitting at their usual place as if waiting for them. 

Harry, Ginny, and Neville crept slowly towards to where Hermione was sitting and was hearing the other Gryffindors talking to her and not knowing that she was in the Dark Side of the war. 

"Where were you, Hermione? You've been gone for so long," Katie Bell said as she looked at her.

"Dumbledore wanted me to go and do something for awhile. It wasn't that big of a deal," Hermione lied.

"Really?" Neville piped up as Hermione turned to looked at him with a cold stare as Neville sat beside her while Harry and Ginny sat in front. "What's that light bruise that I see fading away on your eye? What's that bandage wrapped around your hand?" He asked.

"What happened? Did you get beat up or something?" A girl asked who was a few seats away from her but overheard the conversation.

Hermione's cold stare became a furious anger. "Nothing happened to me! I just got into a little accident while I was away and that's all!" She snapped as she resumed to eating her dinner.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with Dumbledore," Ginny whispered low so that Harry was the only one who could hear as Harry nodded.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Harry asked as Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen at the Head Table. Nobody answered as they had no clue where Dumbledore was. After dinner, Draco and Harry were on there way to the DADA room when Harry had yet another vision.

@@@@

"You're useless Nymphadora! You can't get anything out off from that stupid wolf! What good is it that I am to keep you still?" Dumbledore's voice asked.

"Sir, please! Just give me some time!" Tonks protested.

"For the last time you failed me! That wolf probably known that you were a spy for me! Why do you think his been avoiding you?" Dumbledore asked with a snarl.

"I...I didn't give away my position, sir! I never told anyone!" Tonks protested again.

"Crucio!" Dumbledore cursed her as Tonks screamed with pain, "I will not kill you yet, my dear. However, I am sure that the Ministry of Magic would have fun with you! They're unhappy that that bitch, Hermione Granger had to leave so soon, but they can resume what they were doing to you," he said licking his lips.

"NO!" Tonks screamed as she looked horrified, "not there! I'll do anything for you, my lord! Just don't send me to the Ministry of Magic! That place is twice as worst as Azkaban! Please sire, anything!" She pleaded.

Dumbledore smirked, "If you will not comply, I will go after your parents who're both working for that bastard Tom. Is that what you want? Do you want me to kill them for you, my dear Tonks?" He asked. He grinned as he saw the tears coming out from Tonks eyes. "Perhaps you should have listened to your parents and not joined me in the first place, is that it, my sweet?" He asked sniggering.

"I...I'll go to the Ministry of Magic," Tonks whispered so low that Dumbledore didn't heard her that well.

"Crucio!" Dumbledore cried again as Tonks screamed in pain. "The Ministry of Magic is on my side, you filthy bitch. They will obey my orders and the ones who works there like Arthur Weasley could not get out unless I tell him. He is closely monitored. Azkaban prison is the place for people that I want to have a near death experience. However, if I want pain, suffering, screaming, torture and even rape, the Ministry of Magic will do it for me. In a hidden place that no one knows of inside the building," Dumbledore said laughing as he saw Tonks slowly looking up at him.

"Then you'll spare my parents? Let me go to the Ministry of Magic?" She asked as she was panting.

"Oh, you'll go to the Ministry of Magic, alright," Dumbledore began as he saw that Tonks have sighed in relieved hoping that her parents were spared, "however, your parents aren't spared," he said as he saw Tonks eyes widened, "they will become mine," he said confidently.

"What? No!" Tonks cried.

"Crucio!"

@@@@

Harry woked panting as he was sweating all over his face. He looked around and saw that he was inside a bedroom as he was lying on the bed and that no one was around in sight. He frowned but then he heard loud voices coming from the other side of the bedroom and he knew that one of them was Umbridge and that other was indeed Snape's. He quickly lied back down onto the bed and closed his eyes quickly before the bedroom door opened.

"Why is he even here in the first place, Snape? Students aren't allowed to be inside a teacher's room," Dolores said as she was facing Severus as the two stood in front of the bed unknown to Umbridge that Harry was awake but Severus knew.

"I've told you many times since you first came in here, Dolores. Potter's scar had been hurting him and I was the one nearest to him that could help him," Severus said.

"Couldn't Pomfrey have helped him?" Dolores asked as she wrote in her notebook, "where is Mr. Malfoy? I thought he and Mr. Potter were having a detention together wtih you?" She asked with a smile.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't know well enough about Potter's scar and that she insisted that I should take care of him until tomorrow. Mr. Potter won't be going to classes tomorrow in case his scar hurts. As for Mr. Malfoy, he was the one who escorted Potter here since the two were walking together. He is back inside the Slytherin dormitory as he did his detention for an hour and I dimissed him," Severus explained.

"Hmm," Dolores muttered as if she didn't believed him, "two more questions, Professor Snape and I'll leave you for the night to take care of Mr. Potter," she said as Severus nodded. Why is it Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are together so often? I thought Slytherins and Gryffindor hated one another," she said.

Severus snorted, "They're still rivals deep down but clearly, they're friends. Is that all?" He asked annoyingly.

"One last question," Dolores said with a smirk, "what side are you on in this war?" She asked as Severus stared at her in shocked.

@@@@

TBC...

me: I hope y'all like it!

Harry: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	15. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco confronts Umbridge, Severus in a meeting with Tom and the other Death Eaters.  


* * *

Title: The Revelation of the Dark Lord  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP.

@@@@

After Severus had left, Harry and Draco ran for the Transfiguration classroom to see Professor McGonagall right away to tell her that Severus would not be chaperoning Hogsmeade that day. They met Professor McGonagall at the corridor as she was about to go to the entrance hall. "Professor!" They both cried at once as Professor McGonagall halted her walk as she looked at the two boys.

"Is something wrong? I was about to meet Severus..." Minerva began.

Harry shook his head, "Professor Snape had to go and meet you-know-who just now and he couldn't make it today," he explained quickly.

"Well, I must say, I'll just have to look for a replacement of Severus today now, do I?" Minerva said worriedly.

There was a slight chuckle as the three looked and saw Dolores Umbridge walking to them as if she overheard the conversation. "May I ask where is Professor Snape after taking care of Mr. Potter here for two days?" She asked as she wrote notes on her clipboard.

"I believe something urgent at home needed to be taken care of by the end of the day," Minerva lied as Harry stared at Draco.

"I find that hard to believe," Dolores said with a snort as she looked over at Harry and Draco, "I'm afraid you two won't be going to Hogsmeade today," she began with a smile. "I'm surprised Mr. Potter that you don't remember the meaning of your scar?" She asked as she gestured to his right hand that said I will not tell lies.

"I haven't told a lie all day," Harry said but he was unsure if he did.

"You two will be coming with me today and we'll be writing lines until I say so. Is that understood?" Dolores asked.

"What! You can't be serious!" Draco protested.

"Unless you two want to be handed over to Roy Greenwalt and Peter Prince? Those are the other two who're looking over at Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic," Dolores said with a smile, "I don't mind you two going to them," Dolores said with a chuckle.

The two looked at each other frightened as the two looked at Minerva for help. "Dolores, I'm afraid that these two boys did not do anything to have that punishment. They're free to go to Hogsmeade without you watching over them," she began.

"I did not gave you permission to use my first name, Minerva! If these two boys would not come to me this instant, I am writing you on report!" Dolores threatened. 

"Nobody threatens me in front of my students," Minerva said with a snarl, "I will not let you do something so stupidity by giving these two boys punishment that they do not deserve! Your other lackeys aren't doing a good job either. You are the only one who cares about the Ministry of Magic and I will see to it that you're fired!" She snapped.

"You awful bitch!" Dolores snapped as everyone in the corridor was now staring at the two women arguing and they were all gaping at Umbridge for calling Professor McGonagall that word, "you're on report! I will see to it that you'll be fired tomorrow! You two gotten of easy! However, you must be feeling guilty for making an innocent teacher here loose her job for not complying in the first place!" Dolores said glaring at Harry and Draco and with that, she stomped away making everyone in the way of Umbridge moved out off the way.

"Professor, will you be alright?" Harry asked worriedly as he stared at the witch.

"Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm a grown witch and I will always protect my students," Minerva said confidently, "I must find Professor Sprout. Perhaps she'll help me with watching the students at Hogsmeade," she said to no one in particular as she looked down at Harry and Draco, "you two better get going before Dolores comes back for more bigger surprised," she urged.

Harry nodded eagerly and he tugged onto Draco's arm who said his good-bye to Professor McGonagall quickly and the two left to go to Hogsmeade.

@@@@

As soon as Severus had landed into the clearing where the Death Eaters and Tom were having a meeting, the group had looked up to see there late arrival and saw that it was Snape who was staring back at them.

"Its so good to see you, Severus. May I ask why you're late?" Tom asked as he hated lateness.

Severus was afraid of this but he didn't showed any emotions on his face. "Harry and Draco stopped me before I could continue my decent. They wanted to ask me questions," he explained.

"Oh?" Tom asked as he was now intrigued, "what did they want to know?" He asked as everyone in the group were staring at Severus now.

Severus sighed as he looked over to where Lucius and Narcissa were standing. "He doesn't know anything except that it involves with Tonks and her family," he explained.

"Crucio!" Tom cursed at him as Severus didn't expected that and he fell onto the ground trying not to scream with pain. Tom hated lateness and one form of punishment is doing the cruciatus even though Tom doesn't do it that much. He knew that at Hogwarts, Harry must be feeling this and that he may be feeling guilty for what he had done. Now after the meeting, he probably might have to comfort the boy.

After Severus had been healed by Narcissa even though Severus had told her she didn't need too but refused to believed it, they continued the meeting. "Andromeda and Ted are being moved to a new location where Dumbledore couldn't find them," Tom began as he looked at Severus who was struggling to stand still, "they'll be moving at Godric Hollow and that Nagini who have taken over Bathilda's body we'll be watching over them," he explained.

Severus was about to ask something until he heard Martha's voice piped up instead. "Sir, how did Bathilda died?" She asked.

"She died honorable while trying to defend herself against Dumbledore. The news was kept quiet because Dumbledore left her body at home without bothering to remove it and have put spells and charms to protect the home so that nobody could enter it. However, when I hadn't heard from Bathilda for quite awhile, I became concerned for her and that I went to search for her and found out that she'd be done for some time and Nagini is there to watch over the witches and wizards. Although I do believe that Dumbledore may know that Nagini is there but Nagini knows how to defend herself and she will not die easily," Tom reassured everyone.

"The Ministry of Magic is still holding Tonks?" Bellatrix asked as she was worried for her niece.

Tom nodded, "We can't do anything since she's been guarded around in a room where no one could penetrate through. She'll live Bella, I'm sure that fool Dumbledore doesn't want her dead but tortured," he said unhappily.

"I haven't been reading the Daily Prophet lately sir, but I was wondering, who is in charge of the Ministry of Magic?" Martha asked.

The Death Eaters looked around at each other including Snape who had no idea who was the one in charge also. Ever since Cornelius Fudge had stepped down, there was no word who was the new Ministry of Magic person. Everyone at the Ministry of Magic was keeping it quiet due to Dumbledore's orders. As for Tom, he may have people at higher grounds. 

"I'm not too sure but I think it may be Dolores Umbridge," Tom said as he looked at Severus worriedly.

He gaped as everyone stared at Tom in awe. "Draco sent us a letter from Hogwarts stating that Umbridge is ruining everything at Hogwarts," Lucius said as he had gotten the letter from his son last week.

"Severus, be careful once you get back at Hogwarts. I fear Hogwarts is changing every second that pass," Tom said.

@@@@

"Harry, you want to go inside Honeydukes? I'm sure that you'll be able to find some chocolates that you want to give to Severus," Draco teased as he and Harry were standing at the entrance of Honeydukes.

Harry glared back at him as he saw Draco chuckle. "I'm no girl, Draco. Besides, I think that's a wonderful idea. There haven't been any romance lately between us and I want to be the first one to make the move. What's his favorite chocolate?" Harry asked as he and Draco entered the store and saw several students already inside buying or eating candy.

Draco frowned as he stopped walking and Harry turned to looked at him. "You've been seeing him for several months now and you don't know what kind of chocolates he likes?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "We've been quite busy lately," he replied.

Draco shook his head. "You two are quite an interesting couple," he muttered as Harry raised his eyebrow at him, "however, he has a sweet tooth and he doesn't care about what kind of chocolates as long as it doesn't have almonds or nuts. He never favored those," he said.

"What about these? These look good," Harry said as he was holding a box of biscuits that have chocolate on the top. (AN: Like the biscuits in Godiva. Yum!).

"I'm sure Neville would love those too," Draco whispered to Harry so that no one around them could hear that he was seeing Neville.

Harry chuckled to himself as Draco gave him a glare. However, before Draco could retort something, Harry hissed in pain making Draco look at him in concern while the other students in the store paid no attention to them unware of what's going on. "Draco, pay for this! I'll pay you back later!" Harry exclaimed as he quickly gave the box to Draco before bolting out the door. Once outside, he went to a secluded spot at Hogsmeade and put up a Silencing spell around him as he screamed in pain.

@@@@

TBC...

me: If you guys want to see the finish story, go to ff.net since it will be done there before here. 

Harry: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


End file.
